1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, using a screen a screen printing is adopted to perform printing on a workpiece by applying an application material, such as an ink or a paste, thereon. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-20395 discloses a printing apparatus including a screen, a scraper, and a squeegee. The screen is disposed above a print stage. The scraper is disposed above the screen and coats the screen with a transfer material by moving on the screen. The squeegee transfers the transfer material to a substrate, which is placed below the screen, by moving on the screen.
The scraper includes a blade and an auxiliary blade. The blade extends downward to the print stage and coats the screen with the transfer material by using a lower end portion thereof. The auxiliary blade is connected to the blade. The auxiliary blade extends substantially continuously from a position on the blade by a predetermined length in a moving direction in which the scraper moves to coat the screen. The position is separated from an end surface, facing the print stage, of the lower end portion of the blade.
It is described that, with such a structure, the scraper can uniformly coat the screen with the transfer material, and stability of transfer can be increased.
Moreover, a water-repellent layer is disposed on a surface of the auxiliary blade facing the screen (hereinafter, also referred to as an “inner surface”). Therefore, a sealing material adhering to the auxiliary blade can be easily peeled off the auxiliary blade and can be dropped to a position that is located near the lower end portion of the blade, below the auxiliary blade, and in the moving direction of the blade.